ultimate_marvelfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimate Marvel Team-Up
Ultimate Marvel Team-Up was an early Ultimate Comics line running for sixteen issues following Peter Parker encountering other superheroes. It is based upon Marvel Team-Up which ran from 1972-1985, and 1997-1998. Summary Wolverine James Howlett is in a subway train stop, and encounters Victor Creed and Weapon X agents. Howlett escapes on a train to Times Square. Peter breaks up a robbery and is called a Mutant. He then sees Howlett facing down Creed on a building, and Howlett tackles Creed off a building. Creed manages to defeat Howlett and begins punching him, but Peter intervenes and kicks Creed down. Howlett begins beating Creed, but Peter takes him away when Weapon X arrives for Howlett. Howlett tells Peter that while he is a Mutant, Peter is not, and leaves. Peter tries to imitate Howlett's mannerisms the next day at school but is still bullied. Hulk While doing his trigonometry homework at the Daily Bugle, Peter sees Ben Urich get a phone call that New York is in danger. Urich tries to warn John Jonah Jameson and Joseph Robertson, but the building shakes. As people run, Peter dons his Spider-Man costume and finds the Hulk in the streets. Fighting the Hulk, Peter is surprised by the creature's strength and is grabbed by the beast. Peter takes advantages of a streetlight falling on the Hulk, and draws him away to the waterfront. The Hulk eats fish and degenerates to Bruce Banner. Banner warns Peter of a conspiracy before Thaddeus Ross surrounds the two. Ross has the building bombed, but Banner turns into the Hulk and escapes, with Peter surviving. Iron Man Peter wins an essay contest to visit the Stark Expo and meet his idol Anthony Stark. After reading his essay about Stark and Iron Man, he attends and sees Latverian soldiers attack. Earlier Stark had refused to sell Golog Iron Man technology and the soldiers are sent to secure the technology for Latveria. Peter fights them as Spider-Man as Stark remembers his cousin Morgan Stark's death at the hands of the Red Devil terrorist group and his development of the Iron Man armor. As Peter is getting defeated, Stark defends him and defeats the soldiers. Golog is seen complaining to Nick Fury about the failure. Punisher and Daredevil On Ryker's Island, Frank Castle kills another inmate and is put in maximum security prison. Ruben offers to help him, remembering how he became the Punisher after his family's murder. Castle escapes and kills Nick, causing Bruce Greenwood to frantically confesses he was involved in Castle's family murder to his lawyer Matthew Murdock. Castle kills Greenwood, and Murdock fails to stop Castle as the Daredevil. The mastermind behind the deaths of Castle's family, Arthur Jillette tries to use his kids as shields, but Castle finds him. Before Castle can kill him, Murdock and Peter intervene. Both Jillette and Castle are imprisoned again, but in the same cell. Fantastic Four In a meta non-canon issue, Peter shadows Reed Richards and finds a video explaining that Richards and his friends visited the Negative Zone and emerged with superpowers, the Fantastic Four. The security system also blows his secret identity, angering Peter. When Richards asks for coffee from Peter, Peter freaks out and accidentally frees Skrulls from the Negative Zone. They go on a rampage through Marvel's offices. Man-Thing This issue is presented as a series of letters from Curt Connors, one of his students, and Peter. Connors was working on a regenerative serum when his funding was cut by the university. He injected himself with a prototype serum and was mutated into the Lizard. Peter went into the sewers to investigate and found Connors, and fought him until the Man-Thing appeared from the waters, reverted Connors into a human, and vanished into the mist. X-Men Peter takes part in senior skip day with his friends, and they end up at a mall instead of actually going anywhere exciting. There Peter sees Howlett and the X-Men, and tries to escape as he knows that Howlett will realize he is Spider-Man. Howlett comes over and pretends he is Peter's cousin to mess with Peter, visibly scaring Peter. Liz Allen asks if the X-Men are Mutants, and runs away when they say they are. The X-Men give honest answers about being Mutants before leaving. Doctor Strange With Peter bored on a Saturday night, he misses Jackson entering a building to meet with Xandu. Jackson has found the Wand of Watoom in Stephen Strange's house, but is unwilling to get it. After talking about the history of Stephen Strange Sr. to Xandu, Jackson goes to leave, but Xandu's men beat him up. Peter intervenes, but Xandu mind-controlls him, and sends him to break the Mystic Arts seal on Strange's house. Strange breaks the spell on Peter, but Xandu enters the building. Wong tries to distract him, but Xandu breaks through to an illusion Strange has created. Xandu defeats Strange, but is knocked out by Peter. Peter flees the magic use in horror. Black Widow At the Latverian Embassay, Golog grows more and suspicious of an intern that he has. He hits her one day, and she is revealed to be Natalia Romanova. Golog knocks her out and hangs her upside down and begins questioning her, wondering who she is working for. Romanova escapes and runs in to Peter, who had heard of an attack, and Peter swings her to safety before Romanova knocks him out. Fury arrives to pick of Romanova for the Ultimates squad. Master of Kung-Fu Shang-Chi stands up to the gangs in the Chinatown district of New York, and helps Leiko Wu get her luggage back after it is stolen. In retaliation, the gangs try to beat Shang-Chi up, but he defeats them, even before a nearby Peter can step in. Mary Jane gives Peter the idea to ask Shang-Chi for fighting lessons, and he returns to Shang-Chi to find that Wu has sent a mob after him. Peter helps Shang-Chi with the mob, and gets a lesson on blocking punches before Shang-Chi leaves. Characters *James Howlett *Victor Creed *Peter Parker *Eugene Thompson *Ben Urich *Joseph Robertson *John Jonah Jameson *Bruce Banner *Thaddeus Ross *Kenny McFarlane *James Rhodes *Anthony Stark *Golog *Morgan Stark (In Flashback) *Jesus Hayek (In Flashback) *Nick Fury *Frank Castle *Jim Washington *Ruben *Nick *Bruce Greenwood *Matthew Murdock *Arthur Jillette *Reed Richards (Non-canonical Appearance) *Ben Grimm (Non-canonical Appearance) *Susan Storm (Non-canonical Appearance) *Johnny Storm (Non-canonical Appearance) *Ted Sallis *Curt Connors *Ororo Munroe *Henry McCoy *Jean Gray *Scott Summers *Stephen Strange *Wong *Jackson *Xandu *Stephen Strange Sr. (In flashback) *The Ancient One (In flashback) *Clea (In flashback) *Natalia Romanova *Leiko Wu *Shang-Chi